


Awesome Mix Vol. 1

by Wendy_SPY



Series: StarkQuill Week [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Mix Vol. 1, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M, Peter Quill Feels, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, Romance, StarkQuillWeek, Starkquill - Freeform, Sweet, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Peter Quill
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Peter Quill ama su música.Peter Quill ama a Tony Stark





	Awesome Mix Vol. 1

**Author's Note:**

> El primero, de una serie de One-shots, hechos para StarkQuill Week, organizada por Hilo de Unicornio v.s.
> 
> Día 1 Baile/Música

La Milano usualmente ya era un desastre; Drax dejaba migajas por todos lados y bolsas de comida chatarra, era normal encontrarte hojas y ramas pues Groot parecía un animal dejando pelos en todos lados –a percepción de Quill-, Rocket no tenía un orden en sus herramientas, para él, el caos era orden, y si dejaba un reguero de partes de su último invento, desde la cabina hasta las habitaciones, cada pieza debía quedarse en su lugar, para cuando el decidiera ocuparla; Gamora y Mantis eran las únicas decentes, pues mantener las cosas en su sitio tampoco era la especialidad de Quill. 

Pero en esos momentos, el desastre superaba todo lo anterior nombrado.  Era un revoltijo total; cada compartimiento fue abierto, la ropa en el suelo de todos, la caja de herramientas de Rocket parecía víctima de un asalto, Quill a fuerza de gritos y un genuino enojo, hizo a Groot remover todo en su habitación, incluso y pese a las amenazas de muerte, las cosas de Gamora fueron movidas por completo. 

El líder de los guardianes de la galaxia, parecía estar al borde del colapso, y no era para menos; una de sus cintas de música no estaba. 

Todos se unieron a la búsqueda, pero el “Awesome Mix. Vol 1” no estaba por ningún lado. 

Peter se encontraba bastante tenso. La única manera de mantenerlo quieto, fue cuando Gamora sugirió que Mantis le ayudara a concentrarse para que recordara dónde fue la última vez que lo vio, o que lo tuvo cerca. 

Hubo un flash de luz en sus ojos, y fue evidente para el resto del equipo que Peter recordó dónde es que estaba exactamente la cita. 

—Tomaré la pequeña capsula, aún estoy a tiempo—mencionó sin dar mayores explicaciones. Empacó un par de cosas del desastre que era su habitación y se movió rápido a la capsula, no sin antes tomar un pequeño transmisor privado que tenía siempre junto a su cama. 

Ante la mirada extrañada de todos sus amigos, lo vieron subir a la capsula.

—Stark contesta, contesta—murmuraba en voz baja, suplicándole al comunicador a su lado, haciendo varias veces el intento de esa llamada, conforme trazaba su curso a la tierra. 

**_—_ ** **_¿_ ** **_Quill_ ** **_?_ **

—Por fin contestas, te he estado llamando desde hace unas dos horas—se quejó el guardián mirando por una pequeña pantalla al castaño, que parecía ir también en un auto, llevaba su traje, y dentro de su preocupación, tuvo que pararse a pensar lo hermoso que éste lucía. 

**_—_** ** _¿Qué voy a hacer con tus celos_** ** _Quill_** ** _?_** — Tony parecía burlarse de la desesperación de Peter.

—Mi cinta, mi casete, el Awesome Mix volumen uno... ¿Lo dejé contigo? 

**_—¿Cómo podría yo saber eso?_**  —Tony removió sus lentes, mirando directamente al rubio, con un pequeño gesto burlón — ** _¿Lo perdiste?_**

—No exactamente— negó Peter con cierta molestia—recuerdo la última vez, verlo en tu habitación. Cuando pusimos algunas de las canciones para bailar. ¿No recuerdas verlo?

**_—_** ** _Mi Señor Lord, con el desastre que hicimos en esa habitación... en cada rincón de ella_** —decía con gesto pícaro— ** _No recuerdo ver otra cosa frente a_** ** _mi_** ** _, que no sea cierta parte de tú anatomía._**

—Voy en una nave muy pequeña ahora, y estoy muy preocupado Stark, no me hagas tener esos pensamientos. 

La carcajada de Tony invadió la nave, y Peter se hundió suavemente en ella, pensando lo que en momentos cursis le decía al moreno; su risa era la maldita mejor canción que él hubiera escuchado nunca, y vaya que sabía de canciones. 

**_—_ ** **_Lo siento_ ** **_Quill_ ** **_, pero no lo recuerdo._ **

—¡Demonios! ¿Ni cuando limpiaste el desastre?

**_—_ ** **_¿Crees que yo iba a limpiar todo ese desastre? Creo que incluso tiraron las sabanas, por cómo las dejamos._ **

Peter fue invadido por dos sentimientos contrarios: uno de genuina angustia, por el sitio donde haya terminado aquel precioso objeto, que adoraba más que otra cosa, sin creerse que fue capaz de olvidarlo; el otro era una genuina lujuria y deseo, de revivir los momentos de los que el millonario estaba hablando. 

—¿Puedes preguntar a quienes limpiaron? Revisar si alguien se la quedó, si no la... tiraron—de sólo pensar en esa idea, el corazón se le estrujaba.

**_—_ ** **_Voy a hacer lo que pueda, lo prometo_ ** **_Quill_ ** **_. Tengo el presentimiento de que vienes para acá, ¿verdad?_ **

—Estoy a menos de tres horas—confirmó. 

**_—_ ** **_Bien, entonces haré mi mejor esfuerzo hasta entonces, te espero en mi casa, podemos partir de allí._ **

—Bien, bien... estaré allí, muchas gracias  _Stardust_ —se despidió de manera dulce, antes de terminar la comunicación. 

…

Peter Quill dejó la nave en uno de los helipuertos de la actual residencia de Tony Stark, bajó de un salto de la nave, para entrar enseguida, recibiendo el saludo de FRIDAY, que ignoró corriendo al piso dónde estaba la habitación de Tony, encontrándola en un perfecto orden, y sin rastros del genio.

_—_ _El Señor Stark se encuentra en una habitación en el piso bajo, es la puerta al lado del taller, Señor_ _Quill_ _._

Ésta vez la IA  de Tony, si logró captar la atención de Quill, quien corrió de nuevo, bajando las escaleras, hasta toparse con una puerta entreabierta, pudiendo escuchar entonces  _Fooled_ _Around_ _and_ _Fell_ _In Love,_ en la voz de Elvin Bishop. Al entrar, lo primero que vio fue su cinta reproduciendo en un excelente equipo de sonido. Tony parecía darle la espalda, en uno de esos enormes y mullidos sillones reclinables.

—La encontraste—suspiró aliviado, caminando hasta él.

—Siempre supe dónde estaba—le contestó Tony, causando que Peter detuviera sus pasos.

—¿Me la robaste? —preguntó, sin comprender lo que pasaba del todo. —¿Por qué?

El mullido sillón giró, revelando al filántropo en él. 

—Por la misma razón que robé tu camisa, guardián espacial—Tony hizo un gesto cómo si no le gustara lo que iba a decir a continuación—para no extrañarte tanto cuando tienes que irte. 

Peter se quedó contemplando la escena, la canción había cambiado a  _I'm_ _Not_ _In Love,_ y frente a él, estaba un hermoso Tony Stark, con una de sus playeras que le quedaba larga y algo suelta, cubriendo casi por completo la ropa interior negra de éste, diciéndole que lo extrañaba... Peter en ese momento tuvo que reconocer, que los sueños si se cumplen. 

Quill tuvo que acortar la distancia que había entre ellos, apoyado en los descansabrazos del sillón, se inclinó para besar a Tony, en respuesta de aquella declaración, probó sus labios de una manera dulce y profunda, hasta que fue jalado por entero, para que su cuerpo cayera sobre el de su pareja. 

Sus bocas se comieron a conciencia, reconociendo los pequeños recovecos en el otro que les pertenecían. Peter nunca se daba cuenta en realidad de lo mucho que extrañaba el cuerpo de su novio, hasta que podía tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos.

—De verdad me asusté—confesó Peter, haciéndose un lugar en el sillón, para dejar a Tony sentado sobre él, y así permitirse acariciar el interior de sus muslos, cómo tanto le gustaba. 

—Sabía que podía pasar eso, pero también sabía que mi plan funcionaría, mis planes siempre funcionan.

—¿Y cuál era exactamente ese grandioso plan?

—Que volvieras—declaró el castaño— y aquí estas—pronunció con autosuficiencia, acercándose a mordisquear el labio inferior del guardián. 

—Puedo mejorar ese plan—propuso, haciendo que su novio enarcara una ceja—mi plan es quizá quedarme un par de semanas aquí.

—Quill, te llevo la delantera—habló Tony mientras sus manos traviesas despojaban de su ropa al ex devastador—después de ese par de semanas, yo me iré contigo. 

—¿Lo dices enserio? —preguntó incrédulo. La sonrisa del genio cómo respuesta, causó que volviera a tomar su boca de forma arrebatadora. 

La verdad es que eso de estar juntos a momentos, por ciertos períodos, ya no era suficiente. Peter sentía que necesitaba a Tony cada momento, de cada día, él era la canción de su vida. Tony sentía lo mismo, ese idiota guardián espacial era su nueva y más deliciosa adicción, no deseaba su ausencia, quería bailar con él en las estrellas y besarlo entre soles, hasta que sus labios no pudieran más. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
